drawchanfandomcom-20200215-history
Señor Camarada
TL:DR Back story Personality Señor Camarada: A grumpy middle age man with a taste for old Mexican ballads. While having some difficulties adapting to modern life, he prefers to live as a part time worker mixing in with local Mexican immigrants around the southwest states. Little Miss Camarada: A free spirit who enjoys her time among other teens. She joins the occasional social crusade for animal rights or what ever afflicted group she feels like helping. Señor Guerrilla: Egotistical, vicious, and filled with a lust for violence. He drifts through life satisfying whatever he feels at the moment be it greed, hunger, sex or the need for a fight. There is little to him in any other regard. Mass produced Señor Camarada: Responding to what ever names the individuals in the group give each other the are easily swayed to what ever cause of objective they see at the moment. Señor Zombie: Brain dead and lethargic, it only moves when it detects something to consume. It acts more as bacteria than a vertebrate. Powers and Abilities Señor Camarada: A mechanic and expert at improvised machines. A decent shooter at mid-range and capable of ambushing unsuspecting foes. Little Miss Camarada: Fast and agile. While not having the strength of the other camaradas, she makes up with her ability to blend in urban areas and attack without being seen. A better shooter at all ranges than the other camaradas. Mass Produced Señor Camaradas: Making up for their lack of strength with sheer numbers, they amount to little more then cannon fodder. In the right situation they can prove to be adequate. Señor Guerrilla: The strongest of all camaradas. Besides having enhanced reflexes and power, he is immune to most diseases and heals faster than any man or ape. Señor Zombie: A carcass with an overgrown virus on it. The virus moves its host and does all of the fighting with its tentacles, which regenerate almost instantly as it is constantly trying to grow and expand. History Backstory In 1939, months before World War II, Communists countries from around the world formed the Third International Communist Committee which had as an ultimate goal to spread Communism around the globe. Part of the committee's agenda was to create a fighting force that would be able to deploy in any country in the world and overthrow the ruling class. After many years the fighting force was created as a part of a clone program based around a single guerrilla fighter, Ulises Alejandro Poma del Rio. This cloning program produced 5 types of clones known as "Señores Camaradas", having 1 clone as an exact genetic copy of the old guerrilla fighter and the 3 others as modified warriors for different scenarios. The first clone, known as Señor Camarada, was an exact copy and brain washed into believing he is Ulises Poma. Having thought he woke up from a coma that almost ended his life in 1941, he returns long after the Third International committee has disappeared, searching for purpose in a confusing and horrible world. To create a fast and slippery agent that could cause wanton destruction and disappear before anyone could react, the cloning program modified the second clone to be a small girl. Capable of infiltrating schools and spread dissident ideas among children as well as triggering events that would tip the political balance in favor of the Communist movement. Called "Little Miss Camarada", this clone proved not to be up to the task. Preferring to use her abilities for herself and just live as she saw fit, she still occasionally fought for any social cause she liked. Seeing that some battles needed more man power than a single skilled agent the third clone was a simplified version of Ulisis Poma. Having the mentality of a 14 year old and produced massively, these copies were chaotic and disorganized, failing to fulfill their purpose. They stayed in the ruins of the clone facility, having 1 or 2 appear from time to time amounting to little more then delinquent acts. After the previous failures, the clone project saw to create a soldier that would obey orders and be efficient in what ever mission it had at hand. Splicing the old guerrilla fighter DNA with that of a gorilla, they created a hulking man with a mind driven by instinct. It was called "Señor Guerrilla", proving to be at first the desired super soldier. As years passed and the creature got older it started its own revolution against its masters. Preferring to satisfy his base needs rather than obeying his handlers, it soon escaped to follow his own desires. The fifth clone was an experiment meant to test out a special virus that had the potential to enslave people into massive brain dead hordes. The virus proved to have little effect on humans, so it was decided to modify a base clone to accommodate the virus. This resulted in a brain dead creature only concerned with consuming. Called "Señor Zombie", it was locked away as a failed experiment only to escape to the world once the project was abandoned with the fall of the Soviet Union. Drawchan History Was in the Summer Slam 3 Fighting Tournament, paired with The Guy as Team 'Lords of Gaytown'. They were eliminated in the first round by Team Page 15 (Cancer / EMG). Relationships One time sucked off a transvestite furry. References Camarada.png|Señor Camarada BIgCamarada.png|Señor Guerrilla LilCamarada.png|Little Miss Camarada Category:Characters Category:General